


What the hell is a 5IVII3X7Bo52-L?

by Herk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herk/pseuds/Herk
Summary: Just another day in the life of Phil Coulson, Avengers-SHIELD liason...





	

Some days Phil Coulson hated his job. Mostly those days had something to do with a certain genius playboy, billionaire philanthropist and/or the rest of the Avengers. 

 

But mostly Stark.

 

Almost 20 years with SHIELD the last dozen or so of those as a higher up handler had prepared him to deal with nearly anything. After explaining to your boss why your highly trained agent went against orders and instead of killing the dangerous ex-KGB assassin recruited her, dealing with a Norse god and a genius physicist with anger issues were a walk in the park. Captain Rogers even was a pleasure to work with – more than living up to the legend attached to the name.

 

So most of the time he loved his job.

 

Except for Tony Stark.

 

The latest stunt had left Coulson to deal with fourteen million dollars of property damage, about two MB of virtual paperwork and a PR nightmare.

 

After 15 hours of pulling strings and talking to people Phil had finally reached the point where he was reasonably sure, that no spontaneous lynch mob would gather around Avenger's tower when the news reports would inevitably hit the streets.

 

Which left the paperwork. 

 

Before he had started working with Stark, Coulson hadn't even known, that there was a standard file for 'Property damage of more than $50,000 caused by agents during recreational time/coffee break'. 

 

Nowadays he had a couple of 3BAL1107-C's on his desk all the time.

 

As well as 5IVII3X7Bo52-L's – 'Administration of memory influencing drugs on United States citizens'. 

 

And of course there were a couple of new ones introduced especially for the Avenger's initiative: 'Damage caused by unregistered non-citizens (extra-dimensional)', 'Copyright claims on extra-planetary patents' and of course 'Assignment to psych evaluation after trauma caused by changes to the timeline'.

 

With a sigh Phil started on the files.

 

A small satisfied smile showing on his lips at the thought of at least shoving all monetary claims off into Stark's direction.


End file.
